


Crossing the Line

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomla “Tomi” Kaulitz has just moved from her small town out to the big city of NYC to follow her boyfriend and live happily ever after. Belinda “Bill” Osaki has just broken up with her boyfriend, run away from home, and is heading to NYC in hopes of making it big as a singer. Neither is looking for new love when they leave their hometowns, but things just might change in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time at writing femmeslash.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

The high-speed train gave another sudden jolt again as it took a sharp corner and a young girl in the aisle grabbed onto a nearby seat in hopes of steadying herself. She is petite with nice brown hair that rests softly on her shoulder and a pale face full of hope. Most of the other passengers on the train are asleep already and the girl tries walking on her toes so that her heels won’t clack against floor. 

“Oh.” The girl whined softy looking from one row of seats to the next, “All of the seats are taken.”

Outside of the train the sun had already set and the lights inside the train have been softened for sleeping. The train jolted again and the girl stumbled once more grabbing onto a seat for support but unfortunately knocking a slumbering middle aged on the arm. 

“Hey.” The man frowned rubbing at his eyes and glaring at the girl, “Watch where you are going. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Sorry.” The girl whispered taking a step back from the man as he nodded off again. The girl looked once more down the aisle still disappointed to see that were no open seats in this car. Her feet had been killing her after she’d lugged her suitcase all the way to the nearest train station from her small village. A small village out in the middle of nowhere up in the Berkshire Mountains, a small sleepy village that had nothing to offer a young hopeful twenty something. 

The girl sighed and slowly began inching her way down the aisle towards the front of the car in hopes of finding a seat up there. She regretted wearing the pink floral sundress that she was currently in as every time she moved the material would rustle around her knees. However after much effort to not drop her heels on the ground, the girl finally made it to the front of the car. 

“Oh no.” She said softly looking around at the filled seats up there too. 

She was just about to give up and go look for a seat in another car when she spotted a girl around her age. The girl stopped and stared at the other girl, unsure if she should ask to sit beside her in the vacant seat. The girl sitting in the seat was hanging her head down so that her short black hair that obscured her face from vision, but from what the girl could see this girl was someone to be weary of. The other girl had various piercings through her ears and wore a black leather jacket with a tight miniskirt. Glimpses of heavy black eye shadow and bright red lipstick were visible. Even from standing in the aisle the girl could smell the clear signs of a smoker coming from this person. In the girl’s old town in the Berkshires had she seen someone looking this walking the streets, she would have surely avoided her. 

The other girl continued to hang her head, arms crossed across her body, with her fishnet-clad knees pressed together. A guitar lay in the empty seat next to her and the girl shuffled from side to side in the aisle unsure of what to do. There were no other seats in this car and the girl’s feet had been killing her all day in her heels. Finally she decided to just give in and sit next to this scary looking girl. 

“Um,” The girl in the aisle said softly, “Excuse me?” The other girl gave no response as she continued to nod her head to her iPod. The girl in the aisle bit her lip and leaned down so that she was at the other girl’s eye level in an attempt to ask her again. 

“Excuse-” She began when the train jolted once more and she was sent sprawling face-first into the other’s lap. The girl’s face burned red in embarrassment and she tried to sit up quickly to apologize.

“Are you okay?” A deeper but clearly feminine voice asked as she pulled the fallen guitar off the girl in her lap. 

“I’m so sorry!” The girl panicked quickly getting off the other as she stood back up, “The train, it jolted.”

“I’m sorry as well.” The girl said placing the guitar down on the floor so the other seat was now left completely free, “This must have hit you on the head.”

“I’m fine!” The girl blushed really taking a good look at the other’s face. The other girl was even paler than her emphasized by her heavy black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Her black hair was cut at different lengths around her face and she clearly looked the role of a troublemaking rocker. The girl blushed about to turn and leave again when she realized that she still had no where to sit.

“Um,” She said not being able to stop looking at how bold the other girl’s lipstick was, “I was wondering, is this seat taken?”

The rocker girl looked surprised at the other and glanced at her once over taking note of the matching high heels to the girl’s floral dress. She sat up in her seat and glanced around the train for a moment realizing that this was the only vacant seat and smiled lazily.

“It’s all yours.” She said moving her guitar over a little more.

“Thank you.” The other girl sighed looking thoroughly relieved as she put her suitcase in the overhead luggage compartment and sat down in the empty seat. The rocker girl simply nodded in acknowledgement before pulling out a pack cigarettes and lighting one up. She reclined a little more in her seat closing her eyes and she breathed in the nicotine and the other could not help but stare.

_She’s so pretty,_ The other girl thought subtly watching the other smoke, _and cool. So thin and her face is perfectly balanced, could she be a TV star?_

The rocker girl sighed and reached for her iPod again, popping the ear buds in as loud rock music began pouring out from them.

_Her eyelashes are so long. I wish I could wear such heavy makeup and look that good_ , The girl thought brining a hand up to own face that only wore a light cover of pastel colored makeup. So simple, so natural, and so bland in comparison to the other. The girl was so caught up in looking over the other, she did not even notice when the rocker girl turned and caught her looking.

“Sorry,” That deep melodic voice said again tapping the cigarette so that the burnt filter fell off, “Does smoking bother you?”

“Oh no! Not at all.” The girl lied instantly just as a happy tune hummed from her cell phone, “Oh my phone!” 

She instantly pulled it out and squealed upon seeing the sender; her boyfriend Georg who said that he’d meet her at the train station in New York once she arrived. There was light bubbly feeling of happiness that overcame her making her feel as if she could not contain it as she quickly texted him a reply, fingers quick as lightening over the plastic keys jamming them down. 

“Damn, you’re fast.” The rocker girl said with a look of horror on her face as the other snapped her phone shut within moments of just opening it, “High school girls these days sure have changed.”

The girl stiffened and turned to other with a look of embarrassment over her face, “But I’m twenty though…”

The rocker girl’s face then soon broke out in embarrassment as she began to laugh, “I’m sorry then we are the same age!” 

“No way you’re lying!” The other sputtered in disbelief that this cool collected person could really be the same age as her, “With that high school comment who old did you think I was?”

“Sorry you looked younger.” The rocker girl sighed stubbing out her cigarette on the arm of the chair, “My name’s Belinda, but I go by Bill.”

“Oh,” The other girl grinned tucking a soft lock of brown hair behind her ear, “My name is Tomla, but everyone calls me Tomi.”

“Tomi.” Bill said testing it out, “A bit childish isn’t it?”

“Hey! There you go again making cracks at my age!” Tomi whined banging her fists on her knees and Bill laughed brushing some black hair out of her eyes.

_She’s so cool_ , Tomi thought upon catching sight of a metal Vivienne Westwood ring that extended over the length of Bill’s middle finger, _And a Vivienne Westwood ring! She makes it look so punkish and casual!_

“Ah, it can’t be helped with you flailing your arms around like that.” Bill said nodding towards where another passenger had turned around to glare at them, “What a bother.”

“Sorry.” Tomi said quieting down instantly. A few moments of silence passed over them when finally Tomi decided to ask for an answer to the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind, “Bill?”

“Yeah.” Bill said pulling out her ear buds to better listen to Tomi and Tomi’s face blushed pink at the sudden full attention on her. She stared down at Bill’s black combat boots in awe of how stylish and bold Bill looked.

“Are you like a movie star or something?” Tomi said in a forced whisper for fear of blowing Bill’s cover had she really been one. Bill gave Tomi a confused look for a moment before she burst out in laughter again and Tomi felt foolish.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Tomi muttered crossing her arms over her flat chest in defense, “I was being serious.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry it’s just…you’re really strange.” Bill concluded stifling another laugh, “No I’m not.”

“Oh.” Tomi said in surprise clearly had been expecting to be sitting next to a celebrity or something, “It’s just you look like a actress or a rockstar or something.”

“Or something.” Bill said looking down at her guitar for a moment, “I’m not famous yet but I plan on being someday. I’m a singer you see.”

“Really?” Tomi squealed clapping her hands in excitement, “That’s so cool! Are you in a band?”

“I used to be… back in my hometown. But I’m on my own here in the New York now.” Bill sighed once more rubbing her forehead as Tomi continued to squeal, “Why are you going to New York? Daddy give you a credit card to go shopping or something?”

“Oh no,” Tomi shook her head, “I’m moving to New York! My boyfriend Georg is a student at NYU and I’m going to go stay with him!”

“Boyfriend huh? Oh I see, you’re following him there.” Bill asked suddenly sounding interested.

“No!” Tomi shouted blushing bright red and Bill snorted out a laugh reaching into her pocket for another cigarette, “Well I suppose that’s kinda true.”

“Must be some guy huh?” Bill hummed popping the cigarette between her lips as she leaned forward towards her lighter. The cigarette caught and Bill flipped the lighter shut dropping back into her black leather jacket. 

“Georg and I both grew up in the same town when we were little, so we’ve always been close, it really wasn’t until middle school that we started dating.”

“That’s a long time to spend with just one person.” Bill frowned. 

“But Georg’s perfect!” Tomi sighed dreamily as she clasped her hands together at her heart, “He’s so kind and really smart too! We’re going to live together in New York and then once Georg gets a job we’ll move out into the suburbs in a nice house with a garden.”

“I need a beer.” Bill muttered as she turned around in her seat and flagged down the trolley, “Two beers please!”

The food trolley made its way over and Bill threw some cash at the guy in return for getting a pair of beers. She thanked the man and then turned to Tomi expectantly holding out the second can.

“Oh for me?” Tomi said looking surprised as she took it from Bill, “Thanks.” Bill simply nodded and was about to open the can when Tomi gasped and grabbed her hand. 

“Wait!” Tomi said eyes sparkling upon releasing Bill’s beer, “Let’s have a toast!”

“A toast to what?” Bill said stubbing out her cigarette and looking thoroughly confused.

“To Georg and living in New York City!” Tomi squealed raising her can in the air.

“That has nothing to do with me.” Bill frowned clearly disapproving of the toast and Tomi bit her lip thinking for a moment.

“Then how about, to remembering you as a stranger?” Tomi asked smiling weakly and Bill shrugged.

“That works. How about to two girls, the same age, meeting on the same train?” Tomi gasped as for the first time she saw Bill smile. Bill was already intimidating and beautiful to begin with but now upon wearing a smile Tomi found she was having trouble breathing. Tomi remained frozen, staring at Bill, and Bill hit her beer can against Tomi’s in a toast.

“C-cheers.” Tomi said composing herself and Bill hummed taking a sip.

* * *

The train ride had been long and Tomi was slightly stiff when they finally arrived at the train station in New York. All around them people were gathering their luggage and Bill was stretching out her neck groaning.

“It was nice meeting you.” Tomi said waving after she had collected her things.

“Yeah,” Bill smiled picking up her guitar and slinging it across her back; she had a small duffle bag that looked like it would only fit enough clothes for a few days, “Same.”

“Is that all?” Tomi asked softly motioning towards Bill’s small duffle.

“Huh?” Bill asked looking down at her bag, “Yeah. Do you think you brought enough?”

Tomi blushed hoisting her heavy suitcase a little higher and Bill pushed past her heading off down the train’s aisle through the crowds. Tomi watched her walk away memorized by how cool and collected Bill always seemed to be and admired her height. Bill was tall almost like a guy and Tomi giggled at thought thinking of just how much Bill did act like a guy. Tomi gathered her things and set off towards the exit as well making sure not to bump into people with her large suitcase. However when she exited the train, Tomi could not contain the excitement that filled her upon seeing a certain someone standing on the train platform waiting for her. 

“Georg!” Tomi squealed dropping her suitcase as she broke into a full on sprint towards her boyfriend. She ran right past Bill who jumped a little in shock as Tomi burst into tears when she threw herself into her boyfriend’s arms.

“T-Tomla.” Georg said chuckling a little and Tomi continued to cry burying her face in Georg’s shirt, “Shh it’s alright.”

“I missed you so much.” Tomi sobbed picking up her head to look Georg in the eye and Georg smiled cupping her face.

“It’s only been six months.” He said softly and Tomi bit her lip for fear of releasing a sob at how long of a time that sounded out loud, “You left your bag over there.”

“I know.” Tomi said trying to compose herself and Georg released her immediately heading towards where Tomi’s suitcase had been carelessly abandoned. He passed Bill along the way who was heading towards the exit they were standing in front of and Georg glanced curiously at her, still not accustomed to the strange characters in New York City yet.

“Ready to go?” Georg asked once he’d picked up Tomi’s bag.

“Yeah.” Tomi beamed and suddenly she gasped as if remembering something. She turned around in a circle a little bit surveying the crowds and smiled upon spotting a head of black hair, “Hey! Belinda!”

Bill stiffened upon hearing her name already used to hearing Tomi’s voice after listening to the girl drone on for almost the entire three-hour train ride. She turned around and checked out the man standing besides Tomi that she assumed must be Georg.

“It was nice meeting you!” Tomi smiled waving as Georg laced her other arm with his.

Bill snorted at the man’s gesture and turned back towards the exit, raising a hand in acknowledgement as she walked off, her back facing towards Tomi. Behind she could hear Georg asking Tomi ‘who was that girl?’ and Bill continued on walking until she was pushing open the exit doors of the station. The exit let out to a crowded sidewalk as cars raced by in front of her and Bill inhaled the smell of gasoline smiling. She’d finally made it.

“Bill,” Georg said back inside of the station, “What kind of name for a girl is that?”

“She said it was short for Belinda.” Tomi shrugged as they headed the opposite direction of where Bill had gone to get to Georg’s car.

“But Bill?” Georg frowned clearly disapproving, “It’s so masculine. Why not go by Linda or Belle?”

“I don’t know.” Tomi said sounding defeated, “Let’s not talk about Bill anymore. Tell me how university is going!”

“It’s going fine.” Georg shrugged, “My roommate is nice.”

Tomi’s heart dropped for a second thinking she’d heard wrong. _Did he just say roommate?_ , Tomi thought, _But where am I going to stay? I thought we agreed on me staying with Georg_. Tom quickly shook her head of these thoughts assuming that Georg must have made a special arrangement for her. They’d been talking about Tomi moving out with Georg for months now, Tomi was sure that Georg had meant that she’d be staying with him. The roommate would probably move to another room, or maybe Georg and Tomi would get a separate place off campus? Tomi swooned at the thought.

The couple eventually made its way to a restaurant and Georg got them a table. The restaurant wasn’t anything fancy but Tomi decided that she liked it just fine.

“I’m really glad that you came out here.” Georg smiled leaning across the table to take Tomi’s hand. She smiled back brightly still in disbelief that she was actually here in New York City with Georg and not moping back in their small village. 

“It still feels like a dream. I can’t wait to see your dorm room!” Tomi giggled not noticing how Georg flinched.

“Yeah well,” He said looking down at where their hands were entwined, “It’s not all too big, I could barely fit my stuff in there. It’s amazing that we’re able to fit two people in there.”

“Oh yeah that reminds me. Where will your roommate be staying?” Tomi asked cocking her head to the side and Georg’s hand tightened around her’s.

“In our room of course.” 

“Our room?” Tomi repeated confused, thinking that by ‘our room’ Georg had meant Tomi and Georg’s room.

“Yeah after all he is my roommate. Where else would he go?” Tomi gasped feeling as if she’d been slapped across the face and Georg sighed.

“Tomi, I thought we agreed that if you came out here that’d you prove to me how responsible you could be on your own.” Georg frowned and Tomi yanked her hand out of Georg’s grasp feeling as if she’d just been burned.

“We did!” She protested, “But when you said ‘come out here with me’ I assumed that you meant _with_ you! Not me living in a separate place.”

“It’s not like my roommate can just leave, it’s his room too.” Georg frowned and Tomi felt guilty. 

“Is it a bother for me to be out here like this?” Tomi whispered and Georg’s face softened.

“No.” He shook his head, “I’m really glad that you’re out here. There’ll be no more need for phone calls or emails anymore since we can see each other everyday now. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression upon coming out here but… I assumed since… but then again it makes sense. You wouldn’t know how college life works since you’re not going to one.”

“I could if I wanted to!” Tomi frowned rubbing at her arm not at all how serious the conversation had become, “It’s just easier this way.”

“Well I guess you’re right.” Georg cleared his throat as he sat up straighter, “You can stay with me for the night and in the morning I’ll help you find your own place.”

“No!” Tomi shouted and then lower her voice upon realizing how loud she’d been, “No. That’s all right. I’m going to prove to you that I’m responsibly and not some little kid that needs to be taken care of.”

“Good.” Georg said, “Now let’s order.”

* * *

Georg had not been kidding when he said that his dorm room was small and Tomi frowned slowly taking it all in. There was clothes thrown all over the room along with take-out food wrappers and random socks, a video gaming system dominated most of the small room, and there were posters of models in bikinis on the wall. _This is the place that Georg’s been living?_ Tom thought wrinkling her nose in disgust. 

“Well here we are.” Georg said dropping her bags on the floor, “Matt is sleeping over at our neighbors tonight so you can have my bed.”

“Oh.” Tomi said sounding surprised, “We’re not going to share?”

“I don’t see why.” Georg shrugged already pulling out pajamas for bed, “Then there would have been no point in kicking Matt out.”

“Oh.” Tomi said trying not to sound disappointed. It had been almost six months since Georg had seen Tomi and he wasn’t jumping on the first chance he could for sex? Tomi’s stomach felt sour at the thought and she sighed pulling off her dress in favor of a nightshirt. The couple did not talk as they got ready and even when Georg shut off the lights and crawled into his separate bed. Tomi held her breath, expecting for Georg to wish her goodnight, but received none when he turned on his side so that his back was facing towards her.

“G-Georg?” Tomi whispered into the darkness.

“What?” Georg said sounding half asleep.

“Good night.”

“Yeah.” Georg yawned shifting around a little more on the bed, “You too.”

That sour feeling gnawed at Tomi’s stomach all night.

* * *

“I think you’ll really like this next one.” The realtor said reaching into his pocket for the key to the door looming in front of them. 

_Yeah, that’s what you said about the last four_ , Tomi thought struggling to get her breath. The realtor turned around and upon catching sight of her laughed lightly.

“There’s no elevator in this building. So you’ll have to walk up the seven flights of stairs everyday.” Tomi groaned, “But the rent here is the cheapest out of the five. You won’t find another apartment this big for so cheap anywhere else.”

“Okay.” Tomi said finally have regained her breath and the realtor unlocked the door pushing it open. She was not ready for the sight that met her eyes. The apartment opened into a large kitchen with a small nook with a window opposite the door, it looked ideal for a table or maybe a sitting area. The room was bright and spacious with shining white tiles and a sink and refrigerator already installed. It was absolutely perfect.

“Woah!” Tomi exclaimed spinning around in a small circle. As she ventured further into the apartment she discovered that the door on the right in the corner of the kitchen led to a bedroom.

“This is the master bedroom,” The realtor explained as Tomi walked around the room in awe at the space, “It has a walk-in closet.

“What?” Tomi squealed immediately rushing for the door the realtor had pointed to and ripped it open, “It’s so big! There’s so much room in here that I could fit my whole closet back home!”

“Yes it is a very nice apartment.” The realtor agreed and Tomi froze as a sudden thought came to mind.

“Why hasn’t this apartment been rented out yet?” Tomi frowned staring at the man and he seemed very conflicted about that question.

“Um well,” He said shakily, “You see… it’s very nice though?”

“Yes I like it a lot. It’s almost _too_ good to be true.” She frowned placing a hand on her hip and staring the man down, “So why hasn’t a property this good and for so cheap been rented out yet?”

“A few reasons.” The realtor said sounding scared of Tomi’s reaction, “There’s no air conditioning, there’s no elevator to get up here, and… it was rumored that the previous occupant was murdered in this apartment.”

“What?” Tomi screeched jumping away from the closet in fright. Just then the sound of front door opened again and Tomi heard an all too familiar voice exclaim ‘Holy shit’.

“Who is that?” The realtor frowned heading for the kitchen and Tomi followed close behind curiously.

“David Jost?” The realtor frowned at the other realtor standing in the kitchen.

“Belinda!” Tomi cried out in surprise when she saw the rocker girl standing next to the man, “What are you doing here?”

“Tomla?” Bill said cocking her head to the side in confusion, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking into renting this apartment!” 

“No way.” Bill’s eyes widened, “I’m planning on renting this apartment.”

“Jost you can’t just come in here with your clients when I’m showing this property to some of my own!” Tomi’s realtor said sounding flustered and David snorted.

“My client and I came here yesterday to look at this property so it’s actually you that’s been encroaching on my territory. Besides I have all of the paperwork here and Ms. Belinda plans on renting this property starting now.”

“W-what?” Tomi screeched, “But this is the only apartment that I’ve liked so far! I wanted to rent it!”

“I’m sure there will be other properties.” Jost smiled and Tomi smacked her realtor on the arm.

“Do something!” She shouted glaring at the fat little man, “You’re a realtor do something!”

“I’m sorry but if someone has already started renting this-”

“But-”

“Ms. Belinda if you would just sign here.” Jost said extending the paperwork to Bill and she glanced at it before looking back at Tomi.

“Do something!” Tomi shouted again and her realtor shook his head.

“Belinda?” Jost asked pushing the contract closer and Bill held up a hand shooting her realtor a look.

“There’s really no other way.” She frowned and Jost glanced at Tomi.

“Well you two could always rent together.” Jost said frowning and Tomi immediately perked up.

“What?” She asked Jost.

“If you two both rented this apartment as roommates the rent would be lower and besides there are two bedrooms.” He said hiking his thumb over his shoulder to point at the second door on the left side of the kitchen. 

“An even lower rent?” Tomi said practically salivating at the thought, “Oh Bill, please? Will you be my roommate? That sounds like a really good idea!”

“I don’t know.” Bill sighed scuffing her combat boots on the white tiles, “A lowered rent, you say?”

“Yes.” Jost nodded, “It would be split evening between you two and you two could also split the water bill and electrical if you want.”

“Bill, please?” Tomi said clasping her hands in front of her chest and Bill blinked.

“Eh.” She groaned grabbing the pen out of Jost’s and Tomi’s eyes lighted up, “Sure.”

“Oh my god. Thank you! Thank you!” Tomi said instantly rushing over to Bill’s side as the contract was held out to the two of them.

“Now if you two could just sign here.” Jost said pointing to a line of the page and Bill locked eyes with Tomi.

“Now that’s ironic.” Bill snorted and Tomi looked at her confused.

“Huh?” Bill shook her head as she signed the paper.

“Two girls, the same age, sharing the same apartment.” Bill smiled and Tomi grinned right back her signing the paper as well.

“Yeah.” Tomi smiled clicking the pen shut, “Ironic.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure about this?” Georg asked heaving Tomi’s suitcase up onto the last flight of stairs, “Seven floors every single day? There has to be somewhere else a bit more convenient.”

“Nope I’ve made up my mind.” Tomi smiled fumbling through her purse for the apartment’s key, “Besides no other place has rent this cheap.”

“Still.” Georg sighed turning around and eyeing the never-ending puzzle of stairwells below them, “It’s a bit much.”

“It’s worth it.” Tomi smiled as the apartment’s door unlocked and Tomi squealed racing ahead inside.

“Tomi!” Georg shouted struggling the haul the overweight suitcase through the front door, “Wait up! This thing is heavy.”

He scurried in after her and upon catching sight of Tomi he meant to scold her. However Tomi was stopped in the middle of the apartment seemingly staring at something in front of her and Georg frowned leaning around to side to see what is was.

“Hey.” Bill nodded, a cigarette hanging out between her lips.

“Belinda!” Tomi cheered launching herself forward and Bill squawked as she was swept into a bear hug.

“Ack! Ack! Get off of me!” Bill said flustered as she wedged her hands between Tomi and herself, pushing Tomi in the face so that she would let go. Tomi was babbling something incomprehensible and Bill gave her face a good shove when Tomi finally let go.

“Georg!” Tomi grinned bouncing over to her boyfriend, “This is the girl I’d been telling you about! Belinda!”

“It’s Bill.” Bill frowned dusting the imaginary dust off of her black leather jacket.

“Bill? You mean the girl from the train station?” Georg gaped turning to Tomi in surprise, “This is not what I had in mind when you said an ‘old friend’.”

“What?” Bill picked up her head staring curiously at Tomi who simply rolled her eyes at Georg’s remark.

“It’s fine. It’ll be like a sleepover… but only every night! Oh my gosh, I’ve never thought of it that way. This is going to be so much fun!” Tomi cheered again spinning in a little circle and Georg snuck a glance at Bill. Bill was staring directly back at him with a slight glare. A shiver immediately ran down Georg’s spine as he studied this dangerous looking girl who would clearly be a bad influence on someone so innocent and naive as Tomi.

“Tomi, can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Georg whispered.

“Sure!” Tomi smiled, “Bill? Georg’s just going to say goodbye outside but then we can figure out room arrangements.”

“I’ve already picked a room.” Bill said hiking her thumb over her shoulder to point at the door on the left, “You can have the other.”

“Oh.” Tomi whined clearly upset, “You didn’t even wait for me to do it together, you’re no fun.”

“You got the master.” Bill shrugged inhaling some off of her cigarette again. She blew out the smoke with a tired sound, “I figured that’d be the room you’d want anyway.”

“Oh that was so nice of you!” Tomi squealed ready to hug Bill again when Georg grabbed her by the arm and gave her a stern look.

“Outside. Now.” Georg frowned and Tomi nodded not all sure of why or when Georg had become so serious.

“So what’s your deal?” Tomi hissed once they were outside the apartment with the door shut firmly, “You’re supposed to be saying goodbye to me and realizing what a horrid mistake this is.”

“It is a horrid mistake-” Georg began in a panicked voice but Tomi cut him off already thinking she knew what Georg was going to say.

“I mean you were supposed to drop me off, realize how alone you’re going to be with _Matt_ , and then sweep me into your arms and buy a cute little condo for the two of us to live in together.” Tomi pouted batting her eyelashes at Georg in a manner that she hoped was attractive.

“What the fuck?” Georg said looking slightly disturbed by Tomi’s answer, “I was just going to say that I don’t think it wise that your roommate is a lesbian.”

“Don’t say that!” Tomi gasped placing her hand over Georg’s mouth. See looked over her shoulder at the apartment door and waited a few moments to make sure that Bill hadn’t heard, “That’s a terrible conclusion to jump to and say about Bill. You don’t even know her.”

“And you do?” Georg whispered pulling Tomi’s hand from his mouth, “Think about it Tomi! All you know about Bill, or what you think you know, is that she ran away from home, dresses like some creepy gothic thing, and wants to be called Bill even though her name is _Belinda_!” Georg almost shouted that last bit sounding at his wit’s end.

“So?” Tomi huffed crossing her arms over her chest and Georg gaped at her.

“So she could be a serial killer for all you know!” Georg exclaimed waving his hands around to emphasize his point.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Tomi scoffed.

“Well the serial killer part might not be true but the lesbian thing certainly is! Why would she want to be called Bill huh? She’s a bit too masculine is you ask me.”

“She’s just as thin as me.” Tomi said looking confused down at her own arms and Georg rolled his eyes.

“Not physically! The way she acts! It’s not right she acts like a guy. She’s definitely a lesbian.” 

“Oh whatever Georg.” Tomi said giving her boyfriend a light shove to the chest, “She’s my roommate and that’s that. And if you want to stay my boyfriend I expect you to be nice to her.”

“Fine.” Georg mumbled and Tomi nodded stiffly.

“Okay then.” She said turning back to her new apartment, “I’ll be seeing you then?”

“Yeah.” Georg shrugged tucking his hands into his jeans pocket, “I get out from classes at around seven. We can go grab a bite to eat.”

“Can’t.” Tomi waved her hand, “Andi gave me a call and she wants to get dinner tonight.”

“Andrea?” Georg said sounding angry, “You’ve barely even been in town for a day and already you’re too busy to get dinner with your boyfriend?”

“I haven’t seen her since high school! Lay off!” Tomi snapped, “How about Thursday then?”

“Can’t.” Georg shook his head.

“Why not?” Tomi huffed stamping her foot on the ground.

“I’m visiting a friend who’s in the hospital.”

“Which friend?” Tomi asked suspicious and Georg stiffened.

“A friend, okay Tomi?” Georg snapped suddenly turning defensive, “Aren’t I allowed to have my own friends too? You certainly seem to be fine with Andrea and Bill here!”

“Don’t shout at me!” Tomi hissed motioning to the hallway they were in, “Do you think I want all of my new neighbors hearing this?”

“Fine whatever Tomi.” Georg said heading off down the stairs. Tomi ran after him and leaned over the guardrail watching him descend, “I’ll call you when I get the time okay?”

“You promise?” Tomi called out sounding nervous and Georg stopped to look back up at her.

“Yeah.” He smiled before setting off down the stairs again without another word.

Tomi stood for a little bit long after Georg had exited the building. The same gnawing feeling was back again like the pervious night when Georg and Tomi had slept in separate beds. _Maybe he’s just really busy with school and all_ , Tomi thought _I bet it’s a bother with me coming here so suddenly and being so difficult about things_.

“But still,” Tomi said out loud frowning in disapproval, “He doesn’t have to be so mean about Bill.”

“Who doesn’t have to be so mean about me?” A voice asked as the apartment’s door shut behind them. Tomi nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw it was Bill and froze. _Crap! She must have heard me! She probably thinks I’m the biggest bitch ever letting me boyfriend talk about her like that_.

“Well it can’t be helped.” Bill shrugged wrapping a scarf around her neck, “You want to go get furniture for the apartment?”

“Oh yeah! Sure!” Tomi nodded rushing to Bill’s side as an indication that she was ready to go. Bill studied her for a moment before speaking.

“You’re going to go out like that? In that skimpy little sundress?” Bill motioned towards Tomi’s blue and white dress, “You’ll freeze.”

“I’ll be fine.” Tomi shook her head, “I bet you the city is a lot warmer than my hometown.”

“Not that much warmer.” Bill muttered setting off for the stairs as Tomi followed behind, “Well lets go then. I want to be home early to make dinner.”

“Oh!” Tomi said immediately remembering her date with Andi, “You’re going to think I’m a terrible person. I’ve already been invited out to dinner by a friend.”

“Really?” Bill said looking puzzled, “Wasn’t that other guy your boyfriend you said?”

“It’s not like that!” Tomi shouted in scandal, “It’s a high school friend is all. In fact you should come too!”

“No thanks.” Bill said descending down the stairs and Tomi hurried along after her.

“Oh come on Belinda!” Tomi pleaded, “Please? I feel bad that it’s out first night as roommates and I’m running off on you. Come along it will be fun! Beats sitting alone here.”

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Bill frowned turning around and jabbing a finger at Tomi’s chest, “My name is Bill, got it? Not Belinda or Linda or Belle. Just Bill. And a second thing, I’ll come out with you tonight as long as you stop that _thing_.”

“What thing?” Tomi asked confused following close behind when Bill began walking down the stairs again.

“That thing!” Bill said sounding exasperated, “Stop following me so closely like that. If you’re going to walk with me then walk along side me. Not behind me so that every moment I’m thinking there’s a stalker or something tailing me!”

“Sorry.” Tomi apologized picking her up strides so that she fell in sync with Bill’s.

* * *

“This should do.” Bill said, “ ‘Monroe’s Cheap and Discounted Used Items’ .”

“Ew.” Tomi wrinkled her nose as they stepped inside, “Can’t we shop some place cuter? Or at least that looks like its been cleaned in the past year.”

“As of now I don’t have that much money as I assume you don’t either.” Bill said taking off towards where a sign pointed to kitchen appliances, “We’ll need to pool our money to even afford this stuff.”

“Uh! But used?” Tomi sighed and Bill shrugged in a manner that reminded Tomi all too much of Georg. _She does actually act like a guy sometimes_ , Tomi thought watching the way Bill walked, _With her legs spread so far apart like that, her knees never touching, it’s like as if she has a pair of…_

“Tomi?” Bill’s voice broke Tomi of her thoughts and she blushed scurrying over, “What do you think of this one?”

“It’s a stove.” Tomi said blankly staring down at the ancient looking device in front of them. The dials on it were plastic and it didn’t even have open grates! Just plain plastic covered ones, “And it’s ugly.”

“Yeah but can it cook?” Bill grinned flagging over a sales guy, “How much for this?”

“Eh,” The guy said looking Bill and Tomi over, “Eight hundred.”

“Absolutely not.” Bill frowned, “Five hundred.”

“Bill.” Tomi whispered tugging on Bill’s sleeve. _You can’t just say no to the owner of the store like that_.

“That’s too low.” The man said shaking his head, “Seven hundred.”

“Four hundred.” Bill challenged, “Seven hundred is too high.”

“No four hundred is too low.” The man said looking frustrated, “Okay you look like nice girls so I give you good price, neh? Six hundred that’s as low as I’ll go.”

“No.” Bill said, “Two hundred.”

“Two hundred?” The man shrieked, “There’s no way I can sell for two hundred! I make no money if I sell to you for two hundred!”

“It’s a used stove that looks like its ten years out of date.” Bill frowned standing so that she was looming at full height over the short man, “Someone probably came in with it and you gave them about two hundred. There’s no way you can sell this thing for six hundred. So again I repeat, two hundred.”

“Too low.” The man shook his head again.

“Okay then. We’ll just go to…” Bill said squinting to see the name of the discount store across the street, “We’ll just go to Romeo’s shop then. I’m sure he’ll have something for less. Come on Tomi.”

“B-But… but…” Tomi stammered as Bill dragged her by the arm towards the store’s exit, “We’re not getting a stove?”

“Just wait for it.” Bill whispered out of the corner of her mouth just as she reached out for the door’s handle.

“Wait! Miss!” The man shouted after them.

“Bingo.” Bill winked at Tomi who gaped back at her.

“I give it to you for two hundred.” He sighed sounding reluctant.

“Give it to me for one fifty and you have yourself a deal.” Bill grinned.

“You’re killing me!” The man groaned and Bill moved slightly towards the door again, “Alright! You can have for one fifty!”

“Thanks.” Bill smiled sweetly at the guy. _Wow_ , Tomi thought watching as Bill handed over to the man some cash, _She’s so cool_.

* * *

“A washing machine and a dryer.” Bill said to herself, “Now where are we going to something like that?”  
“Why not go back to that other place?” Tomi asked.

“No. We already got a really good deal on that stove. I don’t think that guy would be willing to let us get away with bunch of stuff for cheap.” Bill said making a dismissive sound when she spotted a shop that was painted pink.

“Oh it’s so cute!” Tomi said in awe at the very same shop, “Let’s go in!”

“Aw Tomi.” Bill groaned as she found herself being dragged inside, “I bet it’s really expensive like a boutique.”

“Woah!” Tomi cried ignoring Bill’s protests. She ran over to a robin’s egg blue washer and dryer, cooing over how the colors matched her dress.

“How much?” Bill sighed walking over when a man stepped up next to them.

“As a set? Five hundred.” The man said and Bill’s eyebrow twitched.

“Seriously?” She asked and the man nodded. He was tall, even more so than Bill, and almost looked like he could be a bodyguard or something not a furniture salesman. 

“Delivery is free though along with installation.” The man smiled and Tomi jumped up back to her feet in a tizzy, “My name’s Michael. I’m the owner of this store.”

“Let’s get it Bill!” Tomi said tugging on Bill’s sleeve once more, “Please? That’s sounds like a pretty good deal to me.”

“Are you going to help pay this time?” Bill shot back and Tomi froze.

“Well you didn’t say anything last time and you were handling that sleazebag so well…” Tomi trailed off mumbling and Bill rolled her eyes.

“Alright we’ll take it.” Bill said, “But you’re helping pay this time.”

“Fine by me.” Tomi grinned reaching into her purse and fumbling around for money, “Just let me look… it should be in here somewhere… wait, what?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Bill asked and Tomi made a distressed noise.

“Oh shoot I left my money at the apartment.” Tomi said sounding small and Bill slapped her on the arm… hard.

“You idiot!” Bill said, “Why do you even bother bringing along a purse in the first place if there’s no money in it?”

“Aww come on Bill, I didn’t know.” Tomi said.

“So you’re not going to buy it then?” Michael asked looking disappointed and Bill thought for a moment.

“No we’ll get it.” She huffed pulling out a large wad of cash from her back pocket.

“I-I thought you said you didn’t have that much money to spend!” Tomi gaped watching at the wad was handed over to the man.

“I don’t!” Bill snapped, “That was the last of it! And I expect to be paid back in full what your share of this would be. Two hundred and fifty dollars.”

“Of course!” Tomi said in shock that Bill could believe her to be so terrible of a person, “I’ll pay you back once we get back to the apartment.”

“Good.” Bill said before looking back at Michael, “We’ll need some beds too.”

* * *

“This is so great!” Tomi chattered as they walked back to their apartment, “And we got everything for really cheap!”

“I just can’t believe you actually applied for a job at that last place.” Bill shook her head.

“Gustav said that they were understaffed and besides I need a job to help pay with the bills.” Tomi shrugged flipping some soft brown locks over her shoulder.

“Was it really that or the fact that you find him cute that persuaded you?” Bill muttered and Tomi gasped swatting at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I have a boyfriend!” Tomi said sticking her nose in the air and Bill laughed. 

“Well Michael said that they’ll be stopping by tomorrow to drop off the stuff along with that sleazy guy so I guess I’ll stay home.” Bill said as they arrived at their apartment building. They quickly went inside but then soon stopped at the first flight of stairs eyeing the way up wearily. Tomi looked to Bill and she nodded beginning the long climb.

“That’s right.” Tomi said finding herself a little short on breath, “When are you going to get a job?”

“I’ll find one. But I mostly want to focus on my band first.”

“It’s not really a band with just one person in it.” Tomi muttered. Bill sent her a look of death and Tomi squeaked quickly apologizing.

“I’ll figure it out.” Bill said as they drew closer and closer to the top, “I just have to find a guitarist, drummer, and bassist.”

“Georg plays bass.” Tomi suggested and Bill looked at her as if she were crazy.

“Not a chance in hell.” Bill shook her head and Tomi blushed at how crude Bill could be sometimes. They finally made it to the seventh floor and Tomi sighed leaning her weight against the wall as Bill unlocked the door. They went inside and flipped on the light switch to reveal just how barren their apartment really was. Tomi’s suitcase was still sitting in the middle of the kitchen and she quickly went to pick it and deposit of it in her room. 

“Ready to go?” Bill asked walking into Tomi’s room as she pulled on a sweater over her sundress, “Told you, you’d get cold.”

“Let’s go! Oh Bill, you’re going to love Andi!” Tomi chattered happily as they once again found themselves heading down those dreaded seven flights of stairs, “She’s crude just like you!”

“What?” Bill snapped.

* * *

“Oh you’re right.” Andi whispered leaning close to Tomi so that only she could hear, “She does remind me of a boy. She acts so boyish… are you sure she’s not a lesbian?”

“Andi!” Tomi squealed slapping her friend on the hand and Andi put up her hands in defense. 

Andrea was a loud and cocky girl that Tomi had instantly taken to freshman year. Unlike Tomi, Andi did not seem to care for manners and was constantly spewing filth forth from her mouth but that also partially the reason why Tomi liked her. Andi was so much more bold than Tomi and always spoke her mind even if it could potentially insult others. In the last year, Andi had taken to growing out her blonde hair (dyed of course) so that is hung near her waist in a wind-blown mess. She’d also started tanning and was now a nice bronze color making Tomi feel pale and plain in comparison. Andrea had really blossomed since coming to NYU for dance.

“So what brings you to New York, Bill?” Andi asked Bill who sat on the opposite side of Tomi at the bar.

“Felt like it.” Bill shrugged and Andi’s eye twitched.

“I’m sorry?” She asked shaking her head.

“Bill came to New York to start a band!” Tomi supplied and Andi’s eyes widened.

“No way! That’s so cool!”

“Well it’s not really a band yet.” Tomi giggled, “Considering that Bill is the only person in it so far.”

“Will you shut up?” Bill snapped and Andi laughed not believing her luck.

“I know the perfect guy for you! This little weirdo freshman has been following me around all year trying to get me to be a backup dancer for him or something. He plays the drums.” Andi said taking another sip of her beer that she’d obtained with her fake ID, “His name is Gustav. I’ll send him over some time.”

“Oh that would be great!” Tomi said clapping her hands and Bill grabbed her in a headlock ruffling up her hair, “Ow! Bill let go!”

“It’s my band.” Bill said finally releasing Tomi’s head, “And I’ll do with it as I please.”

“Just trying to help.” Tomi said fixing her hair in her compact mirror.

“Thanks.” Bill directed at Andi, “Send him over and I’ll check him out.”

“Sounds good.” Andi smiled, “So how about a toast?”

“Yeah!” Tomi cheered raising her glass to that it was touching Andi’s.

“What is it with you people and toasting?” Bill muttered before reluctantly raising her glass as well, “What are we toasting to?”

“To Bill’s band finding its remaining members and having a lot of success!” Tomi smiled and Bill’s frown fell. She blinked for a moment and stared at Tomi in surprise as warm feeling fluttered in her stomach.

“Yeah!” Andi cheered clinking her glass with the other’s, “To success!” 

“Success!” Tomi seconded slugging back her drink and Bill smiled still unsure of this feeling coming over her but finding that she really didn’t mind it.

“To success.” Bill nodded as Tomi caught her eye and smiled.


End file.
